


Escape The Night Season 1

by robertstanion



Series: Escape The Night: Me and My Mates From School [1]
Category: Escape The Night - Joey Graceffa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: In this episode, the guests arrive at the house and their dinner party meets with a tragic end (the death of a guest). They discover the house is evil and they must gather special artifacts to free themselves from it.





	Escape The Night Season 1

_I put old music on as I walk in my velvet robe. Flashback: I'm walking in a puddle, a forest, drenched in water. I throw something down. We're back. "About the house..." I'm looking through all my clothes and jackets to find one to wear. Just one. "A house that was built without hands." Flashback again. I have darker hair this time, it's longer than it was before. I'm in front of a grave. Something's coming. It's huge. I don't know what it is, but oh lord it's coming. There's a hooked hand. Flash. We're back. I'm buttoning my jacket up. Tonight's going to be great. It's going to be...amazing. "And then one day, I recieved a letter and it changed my life..." I was looking in a mirror, my hair was silver again, like it was before. I sighed as I look at myself. "When it became mine..." Flash, flashback. I'm against a tree. THESE FUCKING FLASHBACKS! The guy with a hook approaches me. I back towards a tree. And the flashback's over. I twist my earrings into place. I hope this goes well..."Life had been breathed into a fantasy..." There's a guy with a crow mask. I tie my tie, pull on my jacket, and sigh. This is it. This is where it all began. "And it won't let me sleep until I invite others._ _You have no idea what I'm on about. Just a reminder, nobody truly escapes the night..._

* * *

**Josie**

"To my esteemed friends..." I write. God, the 1920's suck ass. NO PHONES, JUST LETTERS. FUN! WHO READS LETTERS ANYMORE??? "I have aquired an elostrus estate through the death of a distant relative who I've never met..." I finish the letters and post them. I'm so sorry guys, but I didn't know anything either. I'm sorry you had to find out the cruel game I had to play. I'm sorry for dragging you all along, but I never understood why I did it. I could have said no, then I'd have died. It's complicated and I'm afraid I can't say anymore. Anymore...for now.

"Telegram for Mr McDermot." My personal assistant and carriage driver said, handing his letter over. 

"Am I getting sued?" Michael asked. I rolled my eyes as she approached the carriage. 

"It will certainly be a night to remember, however the estate is quite perculiar and only exists in the year 1920?!" Ang said, reading hers out loud. 

"1920!" Ryan exclaimed.

"To enter it's grounds, you have to be dressed of clothing from that era." Sam read, sitting at his desktop. "If you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will simply never appear for you..." He read on. I awaited their arrival upstairs as I saw the carriage pull up the driveway. The doors clicked open. First in, that was-

"My name is Callum, and I am the Renegade." I genuinely forgot who I invited, but Callum's hair was parted to the side and he was wearing brown leather? I think? I couldn't make it out from where I was standing. 

"I'm Rowan and my character is the journalist" Thinking back on it now, somewhere in the loophole, some of my friends ended up dying, yet surviving, some had to endure the pain thrice. Rowan, unfortunately, he was one of them. I knew too much for my own good as I felt the house's evil getting stronger from my pain. I drafted my mind back to Rowan to see he was wearing a pale pink shirt and a black jacket of sorts. 

"My name is Ryan and I am the Jazz Singer." He was wearing a green bandana and just black shiny shit? That's all I can describe it as. 

"I'm Harriet and I am the Big Game Hunter." I drew my breathe. My fucking sister. Brilliant. Excelante. She had her hair neatly pinned into a ponytail and she was wearing a thick fur coat with some black trousers? She was wearing boots as well. 

"My name's Angelique and I'm the Gambler." Angelique, Harriet's friend said. She was wearing a shiny headress that rested on her forehead, a white shaul and a shiny dress with tight silver heels. 

"I'm Robbie, and I'm kinda like the fixer, I fix people's relationships, people's mental health and all that ya know." Robert said walking through the door in a neat black suit. 

"My name is Sam and I'm the professor." Damn right did I chose well to occupy Sam's personality with the characteristic. A short black jacket, a tweed bow tie, and leather shoes. He looked the best so far. 

"I'm Bridget and I'm the heiress." Bridget said. She had a crown a top of her head and she, like Angelique, was also wearing a shiny white dress. 

"My name's Anais and I'm the motherfUCKING HUSTLER!" Anais said, "yeeting" her black jacket to the side to reveal a black and gold dress. Anais wore a dress? determination. 

"My name's Michael and I'm the mobster." Michael said, walking in with a grey suit and a hat. His ginger hair was still everywhere underneath the hat so it was no point. That was everyone. Everyone was inside. I guess I'd better make an appearance then...

* * *

**Bridget**

"This is such a nice place!" I say, looking around Josie's supposed home. Now, we'd never actually been close but of course! This is a dinner party and damn right I'm turning up! We were just in 2018, we dress up, get in a car, and boom. The 1920s. Everyone looked spectacular. I can't lie! Everyone had really done themselves out! Sam's asking for mints. Who would even think to bring mints to the 1920s? We're all absorbed in conversation. This all seems fairly...normal. We don't notice Josie walking down the stairs...

* * *

**Josie**

So, y'all had better be knew that I dyed my hair silver and cut it just for this occasion. I put in black opal earrings and a tight black dress. I was wearing lace stockings and some plain black shoes because, ya girl outdid herself and she been running around the house. Nobody noticed me so I fling my arms out to the side as I stand on the first flight of stairs. "WHAT DO YA GUYS THINK?" Me, call me Josie. I. Well. I laugh at the thought of how naive I was before. My name is Josie and I am the Savant, the dinner party guest.  _The dinner party_ HOW NAIVE I WAS! Everyone claps when they see me, which confuses me, because they saw me like...last week. "Welcome...to my new house!" I say as the cheers die down. 

"This is yours!" Angelique exclaims, with a look of "bitch, this ain't" on her face. I nod slowly as my hands flop down to my side. I forget, my dress doesn't have pockets so I start picking at my skin again. "I actually have inherited this house from a distant cousin who, well, twice removed." I say, looking all smug. 

"My cousins give me nothing!" Ryan said. Everyone laughed. I forced a laugh. If we laugh, we blend in. That's the strategy. Nobody can find out why I'm here. Not yet. It's just a dinner party, keep you're anxiety at bay. "You all look amazing tonight in you're 1920s attire!" I say, swiftly changing the subject. So, this is where tonights going. Down. The. Drain. This was a mistake. "I want to introduce you all to my wonderful staff that actually came with the house!" I look down to see my maid and the auburn smiling at my guests. I get a shiver down my spine. Fuck it. "Arthur, who is head of staff, Sarah, the maid, and Marvin, the groundskeeper." I'm not even going to describe Marvin (josie cba to write thattt).. "Dinner is almost ready, but until then, let's get to know each other!" 

* * *

 (you're gal accidentally deleted half the chapter so we're starting from here.)

-time skip-

So just recently, Callum started coughing up blood. Sam and Angelique are huddled around the note Arthur gave Callum before he started dying. Literally. "It says he's been poisoned!" Sam declares. I'm shook. Of course, if I'd have seen the signs before, I'd have been smarter and kenw where to get everything from. 1920s me is so delicate it's unbelievable. "HE KNEW! HE KNEW HE'D BEEN POISONED!" Bridget exclaimed. I had to agree. He'd already known he'd been poisoned because he'd read the note. 

"In 15 minutes you'll be dead! Your lungs fill with blood. However, you know I love games. There is an antidote hidden on the first floor of the house. If you and your friends are wise enough they'll be able to solve the clues and save you. The symbols of the cult mark the clues leading to the antidote. It all begins with your last dish of the night..." The maid. I look over at Sarah. The platter. Well fuck. "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE IN THERE?" Ang squeals as Sarah places the dish on the table. Fuck this fuck that fuck you. "I'll open it..." Bridget said, clasping the handle. She lifts the lid. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK THAT'S A HEAD!" Michael screams. That. Is. A. Human. Head. Well fuck. Whatever I was expecting, wasn't that. "Wait there's something in his mouth!" Harriet said. 

"HARRIET DON'T TOUCH IT EW YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE!" I shout, grabbing a hold of Sam's arm. Harriet reached in the mouth and there's a scroll. 

"WHO THE FUCK PUTS A SCROLL IN A DEAD GUYS MOUTH!" Rowan screams, smacking his head on the wall. 

"Something is not okay with the room...I like it in a perfect order but somethings want to wander around the table instead of finding their perfect fit. Can you figure it out?" Harriet reads. We're all going to die tonight and that is that. There is a symbol we have to look for to save Callum's life. 

"That symbol...means something..." Angelique says. Ang is kinda being a bit controlling to be perfectly honest. Sam walks towards the window. There's a glass holder. We have to find which glasses go in which hole (rowan you prick, i'm gonna say it before you even think it. you are d i r t y m i n d e d) We put the glasses in the engraved circles and BOOM a chest opens. 

"SATAN TO YOU!" Ryan screams at it. And inside is a metal grid. Pull the grid off, you may think. We would...IF THERE WEREN'T FUCKING PADLOCKS. So the keys to the locks aren't in the room. We have to split up. This is all for good measure, fuck it. What should you never do in Horror films. SPLIT UP. So we're disobeying the laws of logic now are we okay. Mmkay sis lets keep it to the tea. So me, Rowan and Ryan all go to the study to try and find key 1, Bridget, Michael, Robbie and Ang all go to the Library to find Key 2 and that leaves Sam, Harriet and Anais to go to the hallway for Key 3. 

* * *

**Michael**

"LETTERS AND WORDS ARE IN BOOKS UMM..." I say trying to think of the most logical thing I can. I've watched too many films ft jumpscares for this shit. 

"NICE GOING GINGER!" Robbie shouts from across the room. I glare at him. This is my group and we're responsible for saving Callum's life. 

* * *

**Anais**

"Where's the key?!" I say, frustrated. We're looking in all these holes (ROWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) to try and see if we can find it. Apparently not. "Okay hold up there's squares so we need to get it to the square?" Harriet suggests as she sticks her hand inside the chest for some odd reason. "FUCK THERE'S A BOX!" She shouts. "WE HAVE TO GET THE KEY TO THE BOTTOM HELP!" She shouts so we all try and manouevre the box to the bottom. 

* * *

**Josie**

The clue we got was  _1 key to life is as high as a mountain (dew) top._ And Ryan sees the picture of the painting and sees something sticking out the artwork. He tugs it and bam. Key 1 is ours. Victory. We run back to the lounge and pray everyone else has found theirs.

* * *

**Robbie**

"So there's two devils??" I say, trying to remember our clue, which I can't. "How many souls has he perverted this week?" What the fuck does that mean. Bridget and Ang teamed up leaving me with Ginger. Fun. "Three young ones." Ang reads as Bridget smiles. Why she's smiling, I don't know, but we've got someone dying literally next door. "To confire the king of devils and avoid his firey rath, Okay it gives us a riddle instead of a straight answer mmkay." Ang figures out. We hand the book to Michael to see if he can do anything useful with it. 

* * *

**Josie**

"GUYS WE GOT A KEY!" I shout flailing the key above my head as I run past Harriet, Sam and Anais who seem to be struggling. But we got a key. We open one of the locks and the metal grid lifts. We got one of the antidotes. Callum drinks it, but there's still two more. Guys come on! 

(i cba to describe everyone elses activities because ones a riddle and the others a box so we're time skipping yet again)

A minute and we were the only people who'd found a key. Ryan's accusing me of poisoning Shane when I damn well know I didn't. 90 seconds until Callum dies. And we're currently struggling. "Ladies and gentlemen..." Arthur says. "CALLUM IS DEAD!" I look over and Callum's limp on the floor. 

"OH NO HOLY FUCK!" Rowan shouts. "HE'S DEAD!" Rowan seems more stressed out. 

"DUDE  _ **BE MORE CHILL**_ FOR FOUR MINUTES OKAY!" I shout back (everything about you makes me wanna die, sorry that was a reference). Now we're all arguing. Ugh. I shouldn't have invited them tonight. "HONESTLY I THINK IT WAS ROWAN WHO POISONED HIM! HE WAS THE LAST ONE ALONE WITH CALLUM!" Rowan snaps his neck round and glares at me, staring me down. 

"It was not me!" He shouts. Great fucking arguments amongst the group. 

"okay fuck this I'm searching Callum's body for clues." I say so I kneel down and find a note in his pocket. "NOTE!" I shout, sitting on the floor, note in hand. "LISTEN! If you're reading this, I have failed in my mission. My killer is not who you think it is. It's the house itself."

* * *

**The Note**

_The house itself is possesed of an ancient evil that has locked it in time. I came here tonight with the intention of destroying it. I am a member of a secret organisation called the Society Against Evil. And we've been battling this wicked force for centuries. There are four artifacts which the evil has hidden behind a series of puzzles and clues. kIf they can be gathered, and a binding ritual performed, the evil will be locked away. However, to complete the final task to retrieve each artifact, the group must vote on two people who must undertake the dark challenge. Tragically, one will die. But to help you along the way, the Society Against Evil has marked the clues with their symbol. You have until sunrise to recover the artifacts before you are trapped here forever. What lies ahead will not be easy. But I'm afraid you have no other choice if you wanna get back to July 2018._

* * *

**Josie**

"Oh god..." Angelique says, gripping Harriet's jacket. 

"So if we don't find the artifacts before sunrise, we're fucken doomed..." Harriet says. I nod. 

"Guys! I think we should leave." I say. 

"Okay great!" Rowan exclaims. "No death traps!" And that was how Rowan got stuck in the loophole. By saying death traps. Rowan starts coughing and clutches his chest. 

"OH FUCK NOT ROWAN TOO!" Michael shouts. All of a sudden, Rowan stops coughing. "Guys I'm fine!"

"Can we get out of this murder house?" Anais questions, and that's how she got stuck in the loophole. 

"ANAIS! OH MY GOD THE FUCKING KILLER GHOST OR WHATEVERS TRYING TO KILL US!" Harriet shrieks, and that's how she got stuck. 

"GUYS STOP SAYING THAT! FOLLOW ME I HAVE A CAR THAT CAN TAKE US OUT OF HERE!" I say. I feel a tingle in my chest that soon turns into a thick burn. I guess that's how I got stuck in the loophole. Everyone follows me out front. "GUYS WAIT THESE SHOES HURT SO BAD!" Bridget shouts. I'm making my way to the car, and then boom. Fire. The car blew up. No fucken lie I genuinely jumped. So great, we're stuck in the 1920s. "HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS GET INSIDE!" I shout, running past them all. I can feel myself having an anxiety attack as even though there's an immense amount of heat, I feel really cold. I sit down against the wall trying to calm myself down. 

"Guys, Josie's having an anxiety attack..." Harriet notices. 

"H, I'm fine!" I say. I look out and see the masked crow face thing. "D-Did anyone see that?" Everyone looks towards the window. Nothing. 

* * *

_This Book welcomes you to a house trapped by evil. All you can do is fight. If you have been chosen by the group, the author has a say in who they want to kill. Yes, that means me, meaning even if you have watched the original show, not everyone who survived may survive and everyone who died may die._

_Good luck - Josie H. The Savant._


End file.
